<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you stay... by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731233">If you stay...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Baekhyun’s gotta be the side ho to convince Kyungsoo to stay, he will.</p><p>(Kyungsoo thinks he’s overreacting though.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you stay...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clearly this isn’t the popsicle fic I was talking about on twitter but anyway, my first actual fluff in a while??? When’s the last time I got to properly say uwu SMH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kyungsoo... you don’t <em>have</em> to go, do you?”</p><p>Baekhyun said this as Kyungsoo buttoned his shirt, fixing his collar and checking his appearance in the mirror. He looked tidy enough considering he hadn’t taken much time getting ready. Just minutes before he and Baekhyun had been napping together—that is, until he woke up and realized the time. In the span of five minutes he was out of bed and changed, combing fingers through tousled hair in an effort to look presentable. He’d done a decent job. Anyone who looked at him wouldn’t suspect he was late from cuddling with his boyfriend, which was good if he wanted to maintain his reputation.</p><p>The hope in Baekhyun’s voice was palpable. If he could, he would stay just to make him happy. Unfortunately... “I have to go. I told Minseok I’d help him organize the office today.”</p><p>“Minseok,” Baekhyun mumbled, sinking further into the sheets. “It’s always Minseok. What’s so great about him anyway?”</p><p>Kyungsoo tilted his head, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. He leaned against the vanity. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Really?” He inspected Baekhyun for a moment before going to the bed. “Minseok’s just my coworker, Baekhyun. You don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Baekhyun insisted, hiding his face behind their blanket. “Go away already.” Then, under his breath, “To your precious coworker.”</p><p>Kyungsoo took the corner of the blanket and lowered it to chase Baekhyun’s avoiding gaze. He kissed his nose and drew back with an amused smile. “You’re my only precious person.”</p><p>“But you’ll choose Minseok over me?”</p><p>“You know it’s not like that. I have to do what I said I would, Baekhyunnie. But I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“You said you’d love me, though.”</p><p>After a moment of surprised silence, Kyungsoo bursted into laughter. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Didn’t you? You said you would.”</p><p>“I do love you. Only you.”</p><p>“And Minseok.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” But he took it semi-seriously anyway, telling him, “I don’t love anyone but you. I promise.”</p><p>“Then don’t go,” Baekhyun whined, reaching up for him. Kyungsoo leaned down for him to put his arms around his neck, holding himself up with his hands on either side of him. “Please? I’ll be your best friend.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be your best friend, though.”</p><p>“I’ll be your side ho?”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed. “Who’s my main ho, then?”</p><p>“Minseok.”</p><p>“I told you, he’s just my coworker.”</p><p>“Whatever. Just will you stay if I’m your side ho or not?”</p><p>“Be my husband instead,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Will you stay if I say I will?”</p><p>“Tell me first.”</p><p>“Then,” said Baekhyun, as though they hadn’t talked about this many times before, “I’ll be yours.”</p><p>Kyungsoo leaned down. Their lips were just a breath away. Quietly he asked, “Is that a promise?”</p><p>“Yes,” Baekhyun breathed. Tilting his head, Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut before closing the distance to kiss him, satisfied by the way he seemed to melt in place. In this angle he had full control, just the way he liked it, to deepen the kiss and draw it out. And he did. All the way until he knew Baekhyun would be breathless, eyes shut and cutely in a daze.</p><p>He snuck one last kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before Baekhyun opened his eyes again, cheeks flushed. Then he pulled back.</p><p>“I should get going now, Baekhyunnie.”</p><p>“What?” Baekhyun was lost for a second. “That was— that was foul play!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo blinked innocently, stole another kiss while he was distracted and stood before Baekhyun could catch him. He grabbed his coat.</p><p>“You have to stay, that’s why I said I’d be yours.”</p><p>“It’s too late. You already are.” Grinning, Kyungsoo opened the bedroom door. “You promised already.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo!”</p><p>“Love you. I’ll hurry back, okay? So just wait for me, because you’re mine, right?”</p><p>Laughing at his protests, Kyungsoo kissed the air and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow didn’t realize how much I miss pure fluffy Baeksoo. Also I want more jealous clingy Baekhyun :((</p><p>Have a lovely day everyone ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>